


Sinful Beauty

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Dean Smith is forty, Desire, Imagination, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Swesson, Teen Sam Wesson, The Author Regrets Nothing, Want, age kink, just a kink fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written for Spn Kink Bingo 2020Dean Smith is a regular visitor to a diner where a young Sam Wesson works. Dean knows he won't be able to have Sam like he wants so he just enjoys what he can get while watching Sam walk around, swaying his hips while Dean takes his fill. That is until, his secret is blown and Sam confronts him.18+ content. Read the tags before you read the fic.
Relationships: Dean Smith/Sam Wesson
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Sinful Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Age Play
> 
> A big hug to Milana for all her help! 
> 
> all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Dean Smith met Sam Wesson when he was a forty something guy and Sam was a fresh high school graduate. They met at the diner where Sam was working as a waiter. One look at the boy and Dean was gone. 

Sam was a sinful beauty. And Dean wanted to do all sorts of dirty things to him.

He shouldn't be thinking like that. Hell, for all he knows, he’s the age of Sam's father!

He shouldn’t be this desperate to get his hands on that slender waist and do dirty things to that dimpled mouth. Yet, here he was, with a raging hard-on for a barely legal teen. 

There are times in Dean’s life when he wonders what exactly he is doing. But this is one of those times, when he knows what he’s doing and he regrets it and yet he can’t stop himself from wanting it. Dean imagines, as he’s seated on the table in the diner, watching Sam swiftly take orders, observing the swaying of that ass, thinking how those beautiful pink lips would feel, all wrapped around his dick, taking him all in, sucking deep until he loses his control. Oh how pretty that look would be. The additional satisfaction he’d get with the knowledge that the view would only be for his sight, makes something warm settle deep inside his stomach. He’s one possessive bastard. 

Day after day, he comes back to this exact diner, just to watch the guy he’s fixated on. It’s never been like that before for him. He was always the one to go with anything that caught his eye. This is something new. Dean’s never gone for guys that young and never had to urge to take them so badly. Although he can’t deny that he doesn’t mind being called ‘Daddy’ once in a while by his partners, he’s never shown any particular interest in 18 year olds. But Sam...he just can’t get him out of his mind. For some reason, Sam has managed to penetrate the walls he’s been building around him for years. Dean wants him, aches to touch him, have his lips wrapped around him, taste that pretty mouth, bury himself deep in that tight wet heat. It’s like his body is set on fire every time he thinks of Sam. His sudden spike in sexual drive has even got Ralph, the bartender of the club where Dean’s a regular, raise his eyebrows at him for the last couple of days. Dean doesn’t care though. All that he cares about is the fact that he can’t have what he craves, what he’s been craving for the past two months. 

It had been by accident that Dean had stumbled into the diner that Sam Wesson worked at. The heavy rains had forced him to take shelter at the diner one evening while he was returning from work. Unfortunately his car had broken down and he had taken the metro that day. What had once been one of the most shitty days in his life had turned out to be one of the best days of his life. He’d not only met but he’s gotten to hear Sam Wesson’s voice and his story. The guy was just as smart as he was beautiful. From then on, Dean had made a routine of stopping by the diner to have coffee or dessert, greeting Sam with a hello. Sam would give him this patented dimpled smile, and Dean would be done for the day. Dean’s next stop would be his club, where ever so eager guys always roamed around to get hooked up. That night, he dreamt of that tanned body writhing under him as he would drink in everything that Sam had to offer. Never in his life, except maybe in his teenage years, had Dean ever been so horny as he’s right now. 

It’s wrong, it’s all wrong to want someone so young and it’s more than wrong to want to fuck that beauty as he begs and calls Dean ‘Daddy’ when he would thrust deeper into Sam’s ass. He can’t help it though. He’s screwed. 

Dean is about to get up and leave when he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. He looks up to ind, Sam fucking Wesson, looking at him doe eyed. 

“Hey, Sam. How are you?”

“I’m good, Mr. Smith, how about you?” Sam asks with an easy smile on his face. 

“I’m good too,”and just like that he’s left speechless, Dean’s eyes fall on those pink lips, from where the tongue is peeking out, coating them with shine. He can feel bulge forming in his pants and he hurries through before he embarrasses himself, “Anyway, I gotta go, and I’m sure you have some work to do too…”

“Well, my shift is over today as I start my classes tomorrow. So, I just thought…” Sam trails as he steps closer to Dean, close enough that Dean can almost taste his scent, breathing in one spac. Sam leans closer to his ears and whispers, “I thought, we could order take out and go to your place and you can do whatever you want with me”

Dean’s Dead.

He’s sure he’s dead, because things so good like Sam Wesson never happen to him. Plus, currently, Sam’s one hand is on his hip and the other is toying with his back, smoothing circles. Dean’s throat has gone dry, eyes wide and he’s sweating profusely.

“Whaaa…” is all he’s capable of saying when Sam’s warm breath hits his cheek.

Sam now looks at Dean and speaks a little loud, “Oh please, don’t play innocent. I know the way you look at me. I’ve been waiting for months for you to make a move on me.” The little shit goes as far as licking Dean’s earlobe, “But then, Ralph told me you were not that kind of the guy.”

Dean can only watch, slack mouthed, as Sam gives him a sultry smile and kisses his jawline, “Apparently, you’re the kinda guy that wants me wrapped around you.”

“You...you talk to Ralph?” Dean asked, breathing heavy.

“He’s our regular. And he clued me in about you.”

Traitor, Dean’s going to kill him. 

“And you...you’re sure you want me …”, Dean has to make sure.

“Oh, I want you alright. I’m damn sure. Even if you’re the age of my father,”Sam says, this time, intentionally blowing hot air in his ear. “And if we don’t get out of here soon, I’m not gonna be able to hold myself any longer. I might just jump you here. Mr. Smith” Sam continues like it's no big deal as he presses his own bulge against Dean’s hip, letting Dean know just what Sam is talking about. 

“Sheesh… you can’t say all that here Sam. You’re gonna be the death of me” Dean replies, because really what’s there to say.

“We wouldn’t want that, Mr. Smith, now, would we?Let’s get out before one of us loses control” Sam smirks, knowing exactly what he’s doing to Dean. And Dean just has to kiss that smirk off of the smug bastard. 

Because he never expected to hit the jackpot at the age of forty in his life. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
